


The Strongest Man of the Night's Watch

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is only one way to know it, dear brothers... An arm wrestle!" Pyp yelled happily.<br/>... The result is about to be seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest Man of the Night's Watch

**“Halder is the strongest man of the Night’s Watch. As a builder he is always pulling ice blocks for the Wall. Not that I mind, but I can’t do such thing. My muscles are as effective as my smile”** Dolorous Edd alleged, holding his cup of wine. The dinner had finished a long ago, but many brothers were still celebrating the Name Day of Jon Snow. Wine and beer were everywhere on the tables.

 **“I bet for Grenn. I’ve seen him lifting a sack of potatoes bigger than Jon with just one arm… And, as far as I know, it is not the only big thing he can lift easily.”** Satin said laughing, and giving a soft push to Pyp, who was sitting next to him. Just few brothers understood him. **“What do you think, Pyp?  Is your Aurochs stronger than Halder, or would you bet for a builder’s arms?** He added with a naughty giggle. Pyp was in unbeatable mood, so, he laughed, clear and high. He was drinking the final sips to his fifth ale.

 **“There is only one way to know it, dear brothers... An arm wrestle!"** Pyp yelled happily.

Grenn and Halder, who had been still busy with their cups of wine, looked at Pyp and then, they stared each other smirking. They could not deny it. Both of them felt curiosity about their respective strength. Many times, during their initial training, they had faced, but many moons had passed, and now they were the strongest builder and the strongest ranger of the Wall respectively. This could be a great opportunity to test each other’s progress in a friendly way, so, both of them agreed with a firm handshake.

 **“Jon. It is your Name Day and today you decide. Brothers will gamble upon arm wrestling. What will the winner earn?”** Sam asked

 **“The half of whatever the brothers bet should be given to the winner. That could make it fairer”** Jon pondered, as he tried to munch in an elegant way a piece of lamb. Everyone agreed.

Soon, a big amount of copper coins was settled on the main table. Brothers also wagered days of guard, and extra portions of food and wine. In the end, the loot was amazing.

Grenn and Halder held each other’s hands tightly. Those were undoubtedly, the biggest arms in the Night’s Watch. Halder’s were a bit more elongated and extremely pale, while, Grenn had toned muscles under a rosier skin.

 **“Three, two, one… Start!”** Dywen exclaimed.

Wrestling began. Both giants were almost equals and none of them seemed to concede an inch. Tough and strong, both men were determined to win, not only for the loot, but also for the honor of being named “The strongest man in the Night’s Watch”. Halder gritted his teeth and his green eyes glowed wildly. For a moment, he took advantage of his longer limbs and started to incline Grenn’s powerful arm. However, competition seemed far from an end. Suddenly, Satin remembered his coins and decided to take action.

 **“Hey, Pyp! you have not wagered a single coin. What will you give to the winner?”** He gave Pyp a wink and a smile. Now everything was understood.

 **“Oh, sure! It’s too late to put coins on the table, but I will give a kiss to the winner.”** Pyp stated, casually.

Grenn’s eyes went wide and his fingers wrapped dangerously Halder’s hand... A roar and a last push were all that the black brothers remembered before seeing the builder half lying on the floor, with his hand still held to Grenn’s, and the aurochs, panting, as he pressed Halder’s arm against the table.

 **“By the fucking stranger...”**  Satin broke the silence, and after a second, the whole watch bursted into a happy roar.

Party finished, among congratulations to both contenders. Wrestle was spectacular and even the brothers who lost their bets were not totally disappointed. Most of men had retired to their cells now and, after counting every single coin and assigning the rest of the loot, Grenn got a magnificent reward. It was enough to buy a good quality sword, winter attires, and a lot of small necessary things. Also, he could enjoy extra food for a month and three whole weeks without nightly guards. Everything was fine, until he remembered his last prize and stared in front of his love.

**“I can’t give a half of a kiss, so, the winner takes it all. Do you agree, Jon?”**

Lord Snow just rolled his eyes and nodded softly. Sometimes, Pyp was resourceful beyond his thoughts. Jon just waved his hand and retreated to his cell, laughing.

 Pyp stepped on his toes and came closer to Grenn, but the aurochs stopped him gently. This was the last thing the little mummer was expecting and just looked at Grenn, expectantly.

 **“Pyp, I’m very glad, but there is something... Were you really going to…?”** Grenn tried to continue, but something got stuck inside his throat. He could not just say _“Were you really going to kiss Halder in front of me?”_

Pyp’s smile was as beautiful as naughty when he answered **“I know what you are about to ask me. And I knew it. I knew you were going to win, I trust in your strength more than anything, but I always have a trump card.”** The mummer, continued, as he looked Grenn in the eye. **“You shoved Halder out of the table, not because of the possibility of a kiss in your lips, but because of _the other_ possibility. Am I right? Believe me. If someone menaced me with kissing you, I don’t know how, but I would do the same, sweet Grenn. However, you have heard what I just told Jon. I could not give a half of a kiss, so, the answer is _no_. in the remote case that Halder had won, I would gave him just a soft kiss on his cheek but no more. Now, let me give you the first of many prizes tonight.” ** Certainly, the aurochs would renounce to the rest of the prizes for this. Pyp’s lips were soft, sweet and only kissable by Grenn, just like the rest of him. Having his lover in his arms made him feel like the strongest man, not only of the Wall, but of the whole world.

 **“You, little bastard! Well played, Pyp.”** Dolorous Edd whispered, while he passed by the dining hall. His stomach grumbled slowly… Fuck! He would miss those extra rations.

 ***

**Author's Note:**

> Another contribution to this lovely (but yet too small) fandom. Hope you like it!!  
> More Grenn/Pyp here: http://madara-nycteris.deviantart.com/gallery/50115024/A-Song-of-Ice-and-Fire


End file.
